Flirty Devil
by markeuchan
Summary: Haechan merasa hari-hari di SMA-nya terasa seperti di neraka karena kehadiran pria titisan iblis Mark Lee yang tidak pernah membiarkannya bernapas lega sebentar saja. Akankah kehadiran namja dengan senyum malaikat Lee Jeno membuat kehidupannya lebih baik atau justru sebaliknya? / Markhyuck Markchan ff. slight! NoChan. Ch2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**MyNameIsHuang present a new story**

 _Flirty Devil_

 **Main Cast : Mark Lee And Lee Haechan ( Tom and Jerry Couple)**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, hurt, lil bit comedy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length: Chapter 1/?**

 **THIS IS YAOI FF DONT LIKE? SO DONT READ!**

 **~~000~~**

 **Part 1 : Flirty Devil Mark Lee**

Haechan menatap jengah ke arah Mark yang masih asyik tertawa setelah berhasil menyandungkan kakinya di tengah-tengah kantin yang tengah ramai dipadati oleh murid-murid. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada nampan berisi makan Siangnya yang kini teronggok mengenaskan setelah sukses menghantam lantai. Semua orang kini menatap ke arahnya sambil tertawa, meskipun masih ada juga yang menatapnya dengan iba. Hendak menolong, namun enggan untuk berurusan dengan Mark yang dikenal sebagai berandalan di SMA mereka.

Haechan tidak mengerti apa masalah pria itu hingga selalu saja menjadikannya target penindasan. Apa begitu menyenangkannya menjadikan seseorang lelucon dan membuatnya menderita? Setiap hari, Haechan selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari Mark. Pria yang membuat hari-harinya di sekolah terasa seperti berada di neraka. Orang yang membuatnya ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup setiap kali bertemu dengannya.

Sejauh yang ia tahu, Mark tidak pernah menyukai keberadaannya. Atau bahkan mungkin membencinya sejak hari pertama mereka masuk SMA. Dan karena ia merupakan salah satu murid populer di sekolah, semua orang mengikuti jejaknya dan mulai berani melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Mark kepadanya.

Mereka sering kali menatap rendah Haechan, menyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu seakan-akan Haechan adalah budak mereka, juga menjadikannya bahan untuk mencari kesenangan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengan Haechan. Mereka menganggap Haechan seolah-olah tidak ada, dan hanya mencarinya ketika butuh.

Haechan benar-benar merasa lelah dengan kelakuan Mark terhadapnya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, ia dan Mark adalah tetangga. Hal itu membuat mereka lebih sering lagi bertatap muka. Sejak Mark dan Ibunya pindah 3 tahun yang lalu, hubungan kedua keluarga mereka sangat baik.

Berbeda dengan sang anak, Ibu Mark adalah orang yang ramah dan penyayang. Meskipun ia adalah wanita karier dan jarang berada di rumah, ia sangat pandai memasak. Setiap kali libur akhir pekan, ia sering kali mengundang Haechan untuk makan Siang bersama. Ketika ia pulang dari dinas di luar kota pun, wanita itu tidak pernah lupa membelikan Haechan oleh-oleh atau pun mengirimkan kartu pos untuknya. Ibu Mark benar-benar menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Dan karena Haechan tidak ingin merusak hubungan baik di antara keluarga mereka, ia tidak pernah memberitahu bagaimana kelakuan putranya kepada Ibu Mark. Haechan tahu jika ia mengadukan hal itu, Ibu Mark pasti akan sangat kecewa dan merasa tidak enak dengan keluarga Haechan. Hubungan keluarga mereka pasti tidak akan sama lagi, dan sudah pasti ia akan menerima siksaan yang lebih lagi dari Mark.

Haechan bangun dari lamunannya ketika merasakan kaki Mark yang menendang-nendang kecil tubuhnya sembari menyuruh Haechan untuk segera berdiri.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam disitu? Cepat bersihkan kekacauan yang kau perbuat." Ucapnya yang membuat Haechan mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan geram.

Pria bersurai karamel itu mengepalkan buku jemarinya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menstabilkan emosinya yang kini tengah menggebu-gebu. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika orangtua mereka bisa saja dipanggil bila keduanya ketahuan berkelahi, Haechan pasti sudah dari lama meninju wajah menyebalkan Mark Lee dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

Haechan bisa saja berteriak, mengungkapkan segala kekesalannya pada Mark tepat di hadapan pria itu, namun meskipun pikiran itu sudah berulang kali melintas di otaknya, Haechan tidak pernah melakukannya. Hati dan lidahnya terlampau lelah. Selain itu, percuma saja ia mengungkapkan segala kekesalannya, ketika yang lain hanya akan mendengar tanpa mau mengerti. Haechan yakin ucapannya hanya akan dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka.

Oleh karena itu, tanpa mau memperpanjang masalah,ia segera memunguti mangkuk dan peralatan makan yang berserekan di sekelilingnya, kemudian mengembalikannya ke penjaga kantin. Mengabaikan Mark yang kini masih berada di posisinya. Menatap kepergian Haechan sambil tersenyum puas.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan keselilingnya, dan mendapati murid-murid yang masih menjadikannya bahan tontonan. "Apa yang kalian lihat hah?!" Gertaknya yang membuat seisi kantin itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Takut jika Mark menjadikan mereka sasarannya selanjutnya. Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Mark segera mengambil jus dari salah satu murid kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantin dengan santainya.

.

.

Begitu Haechan hendak memasuki kelas, ia merasa seseorang menarik tangannya dengan keras dan membantingnya ke deretan loker yang berseberangan dengan pintu kelasnya. Haechan meringis merasakan sakit yang mendera punggungnya. "Siapa bilang kau boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Mark.

"A-aku.." Haechan hendak membela diri namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan menghalangi Mark untuk berbuat semena-mena. Pria berwajah manis itu akhirnya hanya bisa merundukkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya takut-takut. Bersiap jika Mark melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Haechan bisa merasakan tangan Mark kini bertengger di bahunya kemudian menepuk-nepuknya ringan.

"Apa kau merasa takut sekarang?" Tanyanya. Namun Haechan hanya diam. Mark pun segera meraih dagu Haechan kemudian menengadahkan kepala itu supaya menatapnya.

"Aku tanya, apa kau merasa takut sekarang?" Ulangnya, namun kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih menuntut, dan itu membuat Haechan gemetar.

Haechan mengangguk kaku sesaat setelah Mark melepaskan cengkeraman di dagunya. "Tolong jangan sakiti aku.." Ucapnya dengan sangat lirih. Haechan yakin Mark pasti merasa puas di dalam hatinya melihat ia yang terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Kedua mata sayu Haechan melihat seukir senyum tipis di bibir Mark.

"Sekarang minggir," Ujar Mark yang membuat Haechan tergeragap. Apa pria itu hanya akan melepasnya begitu saja setelah ini?

"Mak-maksudmu?" Haechan hanya diam di tempat. Hal itu membuat Mark geram. Ia segera menyingkirkan Haechan dari hadapannya kemudian sejurus kemudian segera membuka pintu loker di hadapannya dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Apa yang pria itu lakukan? Pikir Haechan sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Mark dengan waspada.

Kepalanya kini dihinggapi dengan pemikiran negatif. Bagaimana kalau Mark menyimpan senjata tajam di dalam sana dan hendak mencederainya? Atau bagaimana jika Mark menyuruhnya untuk membawakan buku- bukunya ke kelas pria itu? Sumpah demi apapun, Haechan sudah lelah baik secara fisik maupun batin sekarang. Lagipula bel masuk akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi, dan ia bisa terlambat masuk kelas jika menuruti perintah Mark.

Namun ternyata semua dugaan dan kekuatiran Haechan terpatahkan ketika Mark mengeluarkan seragam olaharaganya dari dalam loker tersebut. Pria itu melemparkannya ke arah Haechan yang dengan gelagapan berusaha menangkapnya.

"Pakailah jika kau tidak mau dijadikan bahan ledekan karena baumu yang seperti kimchi." Ucapnya yang membuat Haechan mematung di tempatnya. Pria itu menatap ke arah seragam olahraga di tangannya dan Mark yang kini berbalik kemudian berjalan menjauhinya dengan perasaan bingung.

Selama ini, pria bersurai pirang itu selalu saja menyakitinya, meskipun tidak pernah sampai membuatnya cedera total atau meledeknya dengan kalimat yang benar-benar menyakitkan hati, namun tetap saja Haechan membencinya.

Namun ia tidak bisa melupakan satu hal, jika pria itu juga satu-satunya orang yang peduli dengannya di sekolah. Kelakuannya sering kali berubah-ubah dan tidak terduga. Hal itu membuat Haechan terkadang merasa jauh di dalam hatinya, Mark itu tidak jahat. Ia melakukan semua ini karena suatu alasan yang tidak Haechan tahu.

Haechan pernah berpikir apa pria itu sengaja melakukan ini untuk mendekatinya? Namun setiap kali pikiran itu melintas, Haechan segera menepisnya jauh-jauh. Lagipula hal apa yang membuat seorang Mark Lee yang populer dan berkuasa di sekolah mau berteman dengannya? Ia bukan juara kelas seperti Renjun atau mempunyai keahlian menari dan wajah mempesona seperti Chani. Haechan juga tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti Chenle.

Mark tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari berteman dengan orang yang biasa-biasa saja seperti dirinya.

Sementara Mark, pria itu punya kharisma dan tatapan yang membuat siapapun tunduk. Meskipun penampilannya sangat berantakan dengan seragam yang dikeluarkan setiap kali sekolah, rambut dicat pirang dan _piercing_ berbentuk salib yang menghiasi telinganya. Mark memiliki wajah tampan yang membuat gadis-gadis mengejarnya.

Selain itu semua murid di sekolah takut kepadanya. Gadis-gadis itu pasti berpikir jika mereka berhasil menggaet Mark tentu saja rasanya seperti menjadi ratu sekolah. Tidak akan ada yang berani membantah mereka. Selain itu, selama Mark ada disampingnya, mereka bisa leluasa melakukan apa saja di sekolah. Karena setiap Mark menginjakkan kaki di suatu tempat di sekolah, maka tempat itu akan menjadi tempat terlarang bagi yang lain.

Rasanya seperti mimpi saja ia bisa berteman dengan orang seperti itu.

Haechan berucap pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul pelan dahinya. Mark pasti akan tertawa jika tahu ia memikirkan hal itu. Segera setelah ia terbebas dari lamunannya, Haechan segera mengambil langkah cepat menuju toilet sekolahnya untuk berganti pakaian. Tapi belum sampai ia melangkah, punggungnya terasa dihantam sesuatu. Haechan segera berbalik dan menemukan bola karet seukuran kepalan tangannya. Pria itu mendengus kesal.

Ia segera memungut bola itu, lalu memutar pandangan ke sekeliling. Mencari orang yang mencari gara-gara dengannya. Namun Haechan tidak dapat menemukannya, sampai kemudian terdengar suara kikikan dari balik dinding di ujung koridor.

Mark Lee muncul dari balik dinding sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"YAAA! LEE MINHYUNG!" Kali ini Haechan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneriakkan nama asli pria itu keras-keras. Ya Tuhan, padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia berpikir jika pria itu memiliki sisi malaikat, namun kini sifat menyebalkannya sudah kembali keluar.

 _Well, well_ selamat datang kembali ke nerakamu Lee Haechan.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Halo! MyNameIsHuang comeback hehe~ Udah lama ya sejak terakhir aku nge post ff Can You Love Me, Oh Sehun? Dan sampe sekarang juga aku belum ngelanjutin ff itu. Aku minta maaf banget, kalau ada ide yang nyantol di otak aku pasti bakal langsung lanjutin. Dan lagi-lagi aku menambah deretan hutang ke readers dengan ff ini wkwk. Aku lagi suka banget sama Markhyuck aka Markchan. Hope you like this. And dont forget to review this ff neee?! Promise to me you will?! Heheheee.


	2. Chapter 2

**MyNameIsHuang present a new story**

 _Flirty Devil_

 **Main Cast : Mark Lee And Lee Haechan ( Tom and Jerry Couple)**

 **Genre : Romance, School life, hurt, lil bit comedy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length: Chapter 2/?**

 **THIS IS YAOI FF DONT LIKE? SO DONT READ!**

 **~~000~~**

 **Part 2 : Let's Not Falling in Love!**

Haechan menghela napas lega setelah selesai mengoreksi lembar ulangan matematika milik teman-teman sekelasnya. Sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, juara kelasnya sekaligus peraih nilai tertinggi untuk pelajaran matematika—Kim Yerim—memintanya untuk membantu mengoreksi lembar ulangan matematika yang dipercayakan Cho Saem padanya. Sementara gadis itu dan teman-teman segengnya pulang lebih dulu untuk pergi _hangout_ bersama. Haechan sendiri tidak bisa menolak, karena ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun sepulang sekolah. Ia pun segera memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam ransel kemudian membawa tumpukan lembar ulangan matematika itu ke meja Cho Saem di ruang guru.

Langit sudah mulai gelap ketika Haechan keluar dari ruang guru dan bergegas pulang ke rumah. Orangtua Haechan memiliki toko roti yang terletak di pusat kota dan baru pulang jam 7 malam. Hal itu juga yang membuat Haechan tidak masalah harus pulang terlambat dari pada mati kebosanan karena kesepian di rumah. Selain itu, jika Haechan pulang tepat waktu, ia takut akan bertemu dengan Mark dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Haechan sejujurnya iri dengan teman-temannya yang diantar jemput oleh orangtua mereka. Bukan karena itu artinya ia bisa menghemat tenaga untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi karena setidaknya dengan begitu ia punya teman untuk diajak berbicara.

Haechan benci harus pulang ke rumah seorang diri seperti ini. Hampir setiap malam, ia berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya memiliki teman yang bisa ia ajak berbagi cerita dan melakukan apapun bersama-sama. Satu saja tidak masalah, dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Hey lihat sepertinya dia menyenangkan." Haechan tercekat ketika telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang disusul dengan bunyi siulan menggoda. Haechan dengan ragu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan menemukan sekelompok pria dengan pakaian kumal yang tengah menatapnya dengan seduktif. Salah satu dari mereka mengerlingkan mata dan tersenyum menggoda ke arah Haechan, membuat Haechan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Gusar memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Dari penampilannya, Haechan yakin mereka adalah sekelompok pria pengangguran tak punya rumah yang sering kali berkeliaran dalam keadaan mabuk di jalanan. Haechan menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hanya ada deretan rumah setengah jadi yang hendak dijadikan kompleks perumahan dan tanah kosong yang nampak lengang. Haechan sudah sering melewati tempat ini dan ia tidak pernah mengalami kejadian tak mengenakkan sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya hari ini ia mendapat nasib buruk.

"Apa kau mau ikut bersenang-senang dengan kami?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

 _Tentu saja tidak. Siapa yang mau menghabiskan waktu disini sambil meladeni pria brengsek seperti kalian?_ Batin Haechan dalam hati.

Haechan sudah menyiapkan diri jika suatu saat ia dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Setiap kali ia menonton film action, Haechan selalu ikut memperagakan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh tokoh utamanya untuk menghalau musuh. Namun ketika hal itu terjadi dalam kehidupannya, kaki dan tangannya justru terasa kaku hanya untuk sekedar digerakkan sedikit saja.

"Kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Apa kau memang sengaja datang kesini?" Kini giliran yang lain bertanya. Haechan memutar bola matanya malas.

 _Yang benar saja? Sengaja katanya? Datang kesini sama saja dengan bunuh diri!_

Sefrustasi apapun Haechan dengan kehidupan sekolahnya ia tidak berpikir untuk membiarkan dirinya mati konyol disini.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mulai berani mendekati Haechan dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya, membuat jarak di antara mereka kini kian menipis. Haechan menggerakkan bahunya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. Meskipun begitu ia tidak kehilangan akal. Haechan menendang tepat di antara selangkangan pria itu dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah sambil terus berteriak kesakitan. Segera saja Haechan menyeret kedua kakinya yang gemetar ketakutan kembali ke pangkal jalan.

Namun belum jauh ia melangkah, seseorang berhasil merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang kemudian memaksa Haechan untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma alkohol menguar dari mulut pria itu.

Menjijikkan. Haechan sampai harus menahan napas karenanya. "Lepaskan aku sialan!" Haechan meronta-ronta di dalam rengkuhan pria itu. Sementara sosok di hadapannya nampak menyeringai sambil mengelus-ngelus surai karamel Haechan.

"Tentu saja sayang. Aku pasti akan melepasmu tapi tidak sebelum kita bersenang-senang," Katanya, sementara Haechan menggerakkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghindar dari sentuhan pria itu. "Aku cuma ingin pulang.." Pintanya yang tidak membuat pria itu tergerak untuk melepaskannya.

"Kumohon.." Kali ini Haechan berkata dengan lirih. Sedari tadi ia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat kuat, namun tidak bisa Haechan pungkiri jika ia merasa takut.

 _Tuhan.._

 _Apa tidak ada hari tanpa gangguan bagiku?_

Haechan terdiam kaku. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Hari sudah larut, dan Haechan takut jika orangtuanya merasa khawatir.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi asalkan kau bersujud di hadapanku dan memohon supaya aku melepaskanmu," Pria di hadapan Haechan kembali bersuara sambil menatap Haechan intens.

Bersujud katanya? Maaf tapi Haechan masih memiliki harga diri. Ia tidak sudi merendahkan dirinya di hadapan rombongan pria brengsek ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Ia pun segera menggigit kuat-kuat lengan pria itu yang melingkar di tubuhnya kemudian berlari secepat mungkin. Namun naasnya ketika Haechan berbalik rombongan pria itu sudah mengerubunginya dan membuat dirinya diam tak berkutik.

 _Tuhan tolong aku._

.

.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!"

Mark yang semula tengah berbaring di dinding dengan mata terpejam merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik yang menusuk indra pendengarannya. Selama ini ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah dengan bersantai di salah satu kerangka rumah dalam bakal kompleks perumahan. Damai, sunyi, dan sendirian, ketiga alasan itulah yang menjadi alasan kuat mengapa Mark betah berlama lama disini. Namun kali ini, ketenangannya terusik oleh suara teriakan cempreng yang entah dari mana asalnya. Mark menghembuskan napasnya kesal, ia segera meraih ransel dan tongkat _baseball-_ nya kemudian berjalan keluar untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi. Mark mendelik murka saat melihat seorang bocah dengan seragam SMA-nya yang kini tengah mencoba menghindar dari pria berbadan besar yang coba menyentuhnya.

Sementara yang lain memperhatikan dan menjadikan mereka tontonan.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, bocah nakal.." Rombongan cowok brengsek terlihat bersiul-siul menggoda.

Mark memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Yang ia lakukan setelah mendengar hal itu adalah berjalan secepat mungkin menghampiri kerumunan itu. Mereka sudah kelewat batas.

Mark mencibir. Dari pada mengganggu ketertiban umum mengapa mereka tidak sibuk mencari pekerjaan saja? Terlebih lagi, yang mereka jadikan korban adalah bocah SMA. Apa mereka tidak punya malu?

Saat Mark berhasil menghampiri kerumunan itu, ia terperangah dengan suara tertahan saat melihat bocah yang berada dalam rengkuhan pria brengsek itu adalah Lee Haechan. Teman satu sekolah sekaligus tetanggannya. Bocah itu terlihat meronta-ronta saat pria brengsek itu berusaha untuk mencium Haechan. Tangannya juga kini merambat mengelus punggung bocah itu kemudian turun ke bawah.

Sialan. Mark tidak dapat mentolerirnya. Dia ingin mengahar namja itu, menghabisinya sampai berdarah-darah tanpa memberinya ampun.

"Dasar brengsek!" Mark berlari kemudian menghantamkan tongkat baseball yang ia bawa ke arah namja itu. Berteriak dan memakinya habis-habisan. "Apa yang membuatmu berani mendekatinya, hah?!"

Haechan terkesiap. "Ma-mark?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa saja terluka," Haechan menjerit dan berharap Mark mendengarnya. Ia sangat benci melihat pertengkaran. Darah adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Haechan membenci hal itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, bodoh?!" Pria yang telah Mark hajar sampai babak belur itu berseru kepada rombongannya yang lain. "Habisi dia!"

Bertepatan dengan itu, rombongan pengangguran itu segera menyerbu Mark. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil memberi pukulan pada sisi rahang Mark. Namun, Mark tidak gentar. Ia mengusap sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya kemudian mengangkat tongkat baseball yang ia bawa dan menghabisi para pria itu. Ia menyeringai puas dalam hati, ada gunanya jika ia membawa tongkat ini kemana pun ia pergi. Mark maupun rombongan itu sama-sama berdarah, namun tetap saja rombongan itu terluka lebih banyak. Setelah memastikan para pengangguran itu tak lagi bersisa, ia menarik lengan Haechan yang gemetar lalu membawanya untuk pergi jauh-jauh.

Haechan menatap Mark yang berlari disampingnya dengan napas memburu. Pikirannya kini berkecamuk. Dari mana Mark tahu ia disini? Apa pria itu tidak apa-apa? Mengapa ia mau menolongnya?

Ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat itu, Haechan berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan Mark di pergelangan tangannya. "Tolong berhenti. Lepaskan aku," Haechan melontarkan hal itu berkali-kali, namun Mark tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ia malah makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Haechan mendengus. "Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang padamu lepaskan aku Lee Minhyung!" Katanya lagi. Kali ini tubuh itu berhenti dan menghadap ke arah Haechan. Sorot matanya memancarkan amarah.

"Apa kau gila hah?! Sudah tau tempat itu sepi setiap menjelang malam, mengapa kau masih bersikeras lewat situ ketika pulang larut?! Dan lagi dari mana saja kau?!" Mark berteriak emosi. Hal itu membuat Haechan tersentak dan menghentikan perlawanannya.

Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Mark. "Ma..af-.."

Sebelum bocah di hadapannya sempat mengucapkan kata maaf, Mark segera memotong ucapannya. Ia menarik napas sekilas sebelum berucap. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa mereka melukaimu?" Mark mengamati sekujur tubuh Haechan kemudian membolak-balik tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

Haechan mendorong tubuh Mark agar menjauh. "Aku baik baik saja," Jawabnya. Ia merasa risih dengan kelakuan Mark saat ini.

"Jangan ulangi lagi hal itu, pabo." Ucap Mark kemudian. Ia melirik tubuh Haechan yang masih gemetaran kemudian memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berikan ranselmu,"

"A-apa?" Haechan bertanya dengan bingung.

"Berikan saja atau kau akan menyesal nanti!" Gertaknya yang membuat Haechan segera melepas ranselnya kemudian memberikan Mark. Sejurus kemudian, pria itu segera membawa tas Haechan di tangan kirinya kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

Haechan entah mengapa tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Minhyung-ah.." Haechan memanggilnya, namun Mark mengabaikannya.

"Maksudku, Mark Lee. Terimakasih," Ia berucap dengan sangat pelan, meskipun begitu, keadaan jalan yang sepi membuat Haechan yakin jika Mark pasti mendengarnya. Namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi, ia tetap berjalan memunggungi Haechan. Hal itu membuat Haechan kesal dan berusaha untuk menyusul Mark meskipun dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Hei tunggu!" Pekiknya kesal. "Begini Mark, aku berterimakasih karena kau mau menolongku. Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang sedang merasukimu sampai mau berbuat baik padaku. Tapi tetap saja, terimakasih. Aku tidak tahu kau pedu-" Ucapnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Mark yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Peduli?" Sahut Mark tiba-tiba. "Sejak kapan aku peduli padamu? Aku tidak akan mau menolongmu jika bukan karena Ibuku. Dia sangat menyayangimu, dan aku hanya berusaha menjaga anak kesayangannya supaya baik-baik saja," Jawabnya dengan datar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Haechan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Mark membuat Haechan terdiam di tempat. Benar. Ucapan Mark benar. Pria itu tidak mungkin peduli padanya. Mengapa Haechan sampai mengucapkan hal itu di depan Mark, sih? Ini memalukan. Mark pasti berpikir ia terlalu percaya diri.

Haechan terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai tidak menyadari jika Mark sudah jauh berjalan di depannya. Ketika Mark menoleh, ia menghela napasnya malas kemudian melemparkan ransel Haechan yang tengah dipegangnya ke arah bocah itu.

"Pakailah," Haechan menatap termangu. Apa pria itu berubah pikiran? Ia pikir Mark akan dengan sukarela membawakan ransel itu sampai pulang. Haechan segera memakai kembali ranselnya kemudian mengamati Mark yang kini memasukkan tongkat baseballnya ke tas kemudian mengubah posisi tasnya di depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Naiklah ke punggungku," Mark berucap sambil berjongkok di hadapan Haechan.

Haechan nampak terkejut. "Kau yakin tidak masalah?" Tanya Haechan ragu-ragu.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menunggumu yang berjalan seperti siput?! Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran," Balas Mark kesal.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu berat? Kau juga harus membawa—"

"Aku tidak pernah membawa apapun ke sekolah. Cuma buku tulis untuk kucoret-coret. Jadi diam, dan naiklah," Perintah Mark.

Haechan pun akhirnya mendekati Mark kemudian naik ke punggung pria itu dengan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Mark.

"Beratmu seperti gajah," Bohong Mark kemudian segera bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Haechan hanya diam sambil menatap ke arah Mark. Mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang begini? Tidak mungkinkan ia jatuh cinta pada Mark Lee?

Haechan berharap Mark tidak menyadarinya.

"Mark?"

"Hem?" Mark hanya menyahuti ucapannya singkat.

"Teri—"

"Aku benci mendengarnya," Kata Mark sebelum Haechan sempat meneruskan kalimatnya. "Lagipula aku menyuruhmu diam, kan? Turuti aku atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini," Lanjutnya yang membuat Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jawabnya kemudian. Membuat Mark tanpa sadar mengukir senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji, kan?" Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang aku ingin katakan padamu. Pastikan kau mendengarnya baik-baik," Ucap Mark kemudian. Haechan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Aku membencimu. Sangat sangat membencimu. Tapi aku lebih benci lagi melihatmu terluka. Jadi berhati-hatilah lain kali," Ucap Mark yang membuat Haechan membeliakkan matanya. Haechan benar-benar heran mengapa pria ini selalu saja membuatnya menduga-duga, berharap, kemudian kembali kecewa.

"Setelah sampai di rumah nanti, beristirahatlah. Besok kau akan aku buat bekerja keras untuk mengganti kebaikanku hari ini." Lanjutnya lagi. Ucapannya kali ini membuat Haechan mendengus kesal. Haechan menjitak kepala Mark kuat-kuat membuat sang empunya mengeluh kesakitan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucapnya sambil berusaha untuk menoleh ke arah Haechan.

"Sepertinya kepalamu ini harus diberi pelajaran supaya selalu ingat kalau aku bukan budakmu, Lee Minhyung," Desis Haechan yang membuat Mark tersenyum geli.

"Ya! Cepatlah, ini sudah larut malam!" Seru Haechan yang membuat Mark berdecak.

"Ya ya dasar bawel," Tukasnya kemudian tanpa aba-aba segera mempercepat jalannya membuat Haechan nyaris saja jatuh ke belakang jika saja ia tak memeluk leher Mark erat-erat.

"Apa kau mau membunuh..ku?" Mark berucap dengan susah payah ketika merasakan tangan Haechan mencekik lehernya. Sementara Haechan terkikik geli sambil melonggarkan rangkulannya pada leher Mark.

"Kau yang nyaris membunuhku tau," Sungutnya tidak terima. Keduanya sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian sama-sama tertawa. Keduanya terus melemparkan candaan dan meledek satu sama lain selama dalam perjalanan. Membuat waktu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa mereka sadari.

Hari itu Haechan menyadari ada perasaan aneh di hatinya ketika bersama Mark. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Haechan tahu ia tidak seharusnya berharap lebih. Mark sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Pria itu selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya dan gemar mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Tapi ketika Mark bertanya padanya apa ia baik-baik saja. Haechan berpikir mungkin, pria itu mengkhawatirkannya walau hanya sedikit.

Haechan kini menatap Mark yang masih asyik menceritakan lelucon padanya, kemudian menggeleng-gelengnya kepalanya.

 _Aku tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam pesona Mark Lee. Tidak, sampai kapan pun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _A/N : Awalnya aku mau nge post cerita ini minggu depan, tapi karena minggu depan aku sudah masuk UTS jadi akhirnya diundur aja sekarang. Makasih yang udah nge-review di chap pertama. Untuk yang nanya Mark suka ya sama Haechan? Hem, kira kira gimana? Wkwk. Oh iya ada yang nge review kalo sifat Haechan disini g sesuai ama di real life ya xD maafin aku ya udah buat kamu OOC Haechanie wkwk. Tapi kamu juga harus ngerasain gimana jadi Mark yang ditindas HAHAHAHA /ketawa bareng Chenle/_

 _Terus yang minta panjangin nih udah usaha di panjangin g tau lumayan g nambahnya wkwk. Oh iya yang nanya Jeno kapan muncul? Nanti secepatnya dia muncul. Sekarang biar Markchan berdua dulu._

 _Udah itu aja g mau banyak bacot. Jangan lupa review ya! Demi kelangsungan ff. Terimakasih readers-ku sayanggggg._


End file.
